on a boring old day
by Sel Raen
Summary: so this is a one shot. on a boring old day Satoshi's getting punched in the face? I know it sounds mean but read it. It's really good I have decided to keep this a one-shot and continue the other story instead of discontinuing it


"Hey Hiwatari whats your problem god?" a Tall kid from Satoshis class pushed hik into a bunch of lockers and punched him in the face. Satoshi's glasses fell off of his face and landed on the floor pieces of the lences flew around the hall.

Satoshi didnt even blink. he stood right back up and looked the guy in the eye with a raised eyebrow. there was already a bruise starting to form on his cheek where the boys fist had hit. Satoshi merly picked his things off the floor where they had fallen and started to stalk away from the large boy and his crew. They werent happy about that and grab him by ht eback of his shirt. he was dragged around to face them as he was repeatedly punched in the face.

"hey stop that!" there was a yell from down the hall from a small red head boy. Satoshi looked up and then looked back at teh ground. the boys let go of him and he fell with a small _thud_ to the floor. daisuke ran up next to him and put his hand on Satoshi's back, asking him if he was okay.

"Daisuke just go and dont worry about me if you worry about me theyll hurt you aswell." Satoshi whispered to the red head. teh red head shook his head indicating that he was not leaveing no matter what.

"come on Hiwatari let's go" Said red head proped the blunette up and put his arm around the blunettes waist then truned to wwalk away. The leader took a swing at the two walking away and daisuke ducked takeing Satoshi with him then straightened again and continued walking.

the boys continued fallowing the younger boys until they got out of the school then the older ones went to hide so that they could stalk the others.

"God Satoshi are you alright that looked like it hurt."

"it does." Satoshi stated simply while thinking _of course it hurt i just got punched like fifty times in the face._ Daisuke seemed to know the train of thought Satoshi was on and smiled sheepeshly.

"of course it hurt sorry." Satoshi just nodded that it was okay. Daisuke coughed self conciously then said quetly.

"Imma need you to come to my house." Satoshi sent Dai _the look_ and Daisuke shivered but started towards his house. Satoahi tried to pull away but was unable to with his strength so low. Daisuke managed to drag the struggleing boy down to his street.

He rang the bell to announce that he was there, and his mom went to the speaker.

"Hello." Her cheerful voice came over the speaker daisuke was afraid to say anything but when satoshi tried to pull away again he came back to the real world.

"Mom i have Hiwatari here with me." After this admition there was dead silence then alot of screaming. when she finally stopped yelling there was an uncomfortable silence that fell.

"Mom can you open the door i cant exactlly open it myself." Again emiko niwa went into histarics when daisuke calmed her down she asked if he was hurt at all.

"no but Hiwatari was-" daisuke was cut off by Satoshi's hand over his mouth. Dai gave the taller boy a confused look. all Sato did was shake his head.

Daisuke dragged hiwatari up to his room away from his nut job mother and closed the door. He sttod there for a moment before turning to one wall and reaching up. When his hand came back down there was a camera in it.

"Mom no cameras no eavesdroping at the door got it." there were dejected foot steps moving away from the door at that. dai sighed as he heard teh sound of his mothers foot steps moving down the stairs.

"there now we can talk without being spied on." daisuke said with a wide grin. Satoshi looked back at him for a moment before blushing and looking away again. that was when dark woke up

**ooo it seems like the commander has a crush.**

_shut up dark i highly dought that._

**come on dai are you in denial.**

_i am so not in denial its not true not true!_

Daisukes mental voice rose in pitch and volume as he finished his scentence. He looked around his room and his eyes stopped on the small couch in his room.

"Ahhh... why dont you take a seat." Dai asked geatouring towards the couch. Satoshi smilled a little and sat down. Daisukes face turned beat red and he turned away. he started to laugh nervously then sat down beside Satoshi on the small couch.

"Niwa... I wanted to ask.. how... do.. does dark feel about Krad im worried about him recently." Daisuke looked at Satoshi, suprised. Satoshi just shook his head. Dark had turned unusually silent Dai could still hear the slight hum that indicated that the kaito was still here.

"well i dont know Dark wont answer me but umm i think that there really is love behind the hate but thats what i think." The small Niwa stood up with a smile on his face. "well thats what i would like to believe anyway."

Thats when some thing really supriseing happened. Satoshi grinned a wide grin and looked at Daisuke. Dai just looked back not comprehending at the moment.

"do you think that there relationship was... brotherly or... Romantic." The grin turned sly. "I think ill ask Krad about that he has been unusually open during the past few days. with that Satoahi's eyes went somewhat blank the smile grew wider with everything he was hearing from Krad.

**Well since Krad is telling creepy boy you'll know soon enough so i might as well tell you.**

_Huh What are you talking about._

**Daisuke you really must pay more attention**

_Okay but what are you gonna tell me and please dont call him creepy boy that's rude._

**okay so i have to tell you about mine and Krad's so called relationship.**

_so called?_

**ya, you see one night...**

flash back

_** "Dark i finally found you." Krad breathed a sigh and then looked up at his counterpart with a grin. Dark looked up aswell and then smiled back.**_

_** "what's up krad?" Darks innocent little counter part looked confused fo a moment before his face lite up with remembrance.**_

_** "Ah yes thats right look what i made." Krad held up a small black locket and next to it was held a small white locket. Dark looked at them and admired there beauty they really were beautiful and he couldnt take his eyes off of them. **_

_** "wow they are so... awesome really Krad they are." Dark smiled happily at the white winged angel. Kard smiled back in a very innocent manor. He looked down at the two necklaces in his hands.**_

_** "Well i made teh white one for me guess who the black one is for." Kard started to jump up and down excidedly. Dark pretended as if he was thinking.**_

_** "Hmmm... well is it for that tree." Dark pointed to a tree behind him and then looked back at Krad. The blond gave the other a look.**_

_** "No i made it for you dark, silly." Krad hopped forward happily and slipped teh chain aroud Darks neck. Dark smiled as Krad stepped back Dark placed a small feather light kiss on krads cheek and krad blushed. **_

_** "Thank you Krad."**_

__End flash back

there was silence for a moment then Dark started talking again.

**That was preety much the start of it.**

Again everything was silent until finally both Daisukes and Satoshi's eyes focused again into the present. They looked at each other before they spoke.

"Awwww that is so cute!" they both squealed like little girls. The kaito fell over in Dai's mind from suprise. Both Dai and Sato were laughing. Just then Emiko burst into the room. She looked at the two boys for a moment.

"Whats going on?" She asked. Dai looked at his mother and laughed again Hiwatari joining in. when they had finally calmed down enough to answer they were still laughing a bit and had to speak around giggles.

"Krad was... Krad had.. he was a... an innocent little... Boy so jumpy and... Sweet." The boys burst out laughing again Krad retreated into the back of Satoshi's mind to sulk muttering something about it not being his fault.

"When they made them opposits they were defenetly oppossits." Satoshi finally managed to get a whole scentence out, and Takeshi entered the room. He stared for a second at the two boys then gasped.

"Oh my god Hiwatari is laughing, are you drunk." Daisuke and Satoshi started to laugh again.

_** hey guys thanks for reading umm okay let me think this is just a little one shot for now but if people want me to delete my other story and continue this one instead then tell me so um ya im gonna change the poll to that instead, so i know. So go do the poll now. good. any way tell me what you think, And if you cant see what Krad was like well then go look at any hiperactive three year old and you will know. yay.**_


End file.
